Sandías en verano
by Lu Lein
Summary: Tú no eres de cosas como novios, citas, humanos y eso. Tú eres capitán, soul society, sandías y Hinamori. / Oneshot


**Bleach **es propiedad de Tite Kubo (de quien no volveré a leer un manga).

**Notas:** El fic es dedicado a Any-chan quien participó en una de mis dinámicas locas de Facebook (donde si están atentos pueden ganar fics si participan en las actividades supremamente esporádicas que hago). Any, con cariño para ti y el fandom del HitsuHina. Con amor.

**Summary:** Tú no eres de cosas como novios, citas, humanos y eso. Tú eres capitán, soul society, sandías y Hinamori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sandías en verano**

**Por Lu Lein.**

* * *

"**C**ada vez viene menos", Toshiro se dio cuenta, eso es lo que piensa el pequeño niño de cabello blanco. Momo se fue a entrenar con esos shinigami. Ahora no habla con nadie más que con la abuela, todos en el rukongai le temen por su mala cara, ya no puede comer sandías con Hinamori, no se siente igual si no está ella. La abuela ya es viejita y Toshiro no quiere su muerte, porque ya se fue Hinamori y si le sigue la abuela entonces sí que se quedará solo para siempre.

¿Con quién hablará? ¿Con quién comerá sandías?

Fue un viernes a eso de las seis en que Toshiro fue al mercado para comprar arroz, de soslayo pudo ver a Hinamori a lo lejos vestida con un kimono negro, pero él frunció el ceño al ver que su amiga no corría sola por los tejados de las casas, había dos chicos altísimos al lado de ella. Eran de apariencia fuerte; un rubio y un pelirrojo. Momo ni siquiera reparó en Toshiro, iban concentrados persiguiendo a alguien.

Esos tipos eran altísimos.

Shiro apretó los puños y la quijada. Él quería crecer también y poder correr junto a ella.

Él quería crecer.

Se mostró indignado con la persona que le vendió el arroz. Había subido de precio. No pudo permitirse ni la mitad de una sandía en todo el mes.

—Haré arroz con huevo, ¿está bien? —La anciana recibió el paquete y lo abrió para echarlo a la olla que ya tenía preparada. Toshiro se sentó en una esquina del cuarto, pensativo —. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás más serio de lo normal.

—Vi a Hinamori hoy, pero no me vio.

—Ah, Hinamori es una chica muy ocupada y lo sabes. —sonrió dulcemente mientras tapaba la olla y luego se sentó en una silla cercana.

—Estaba con dos tipos altos.

—¿Altos? Deben ser sus compañeros. Nos habló de ellos, ¿recuerdas? Lo harías si le pusieras atención cuando viene y te platica sus cosas, en vez de estar peleando con ella. —Pero Toshiro no dijo nada, solo se quedó callado —. Hinamori te aprecia, niño, eso no tienes ni por qué dudarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Toshiro se sonrojó y la vio molesto.

—¡No me trates como un niñito, abuela! —gritó, levantándose de ahí para ir afuera en lo que estaba la comida, la anciana solo se rio y continuó haciendo sus quehaceres.

.

.

.

* * *

**Años después.**

**I**chigo está furioso. No es para menos. La guerra ha terminado, la paz se ha instaurado por fin después de tantos años. Los Hollows seguirán renaciendo, es una cadena que no se puede evitar, y los shinigamis seguirán resguardando la noche como mariposas negras, seguirán aniquilando a los huecos. Ahora sin nada qué hacer más que estudiar el último año de universidad, pero Karin, ¡esa niña! Le había "avisado" que estaba saliendo con Hitsugaya Toshiro. ¡El enano blanco!

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la residencia Kurosaki e Ichigo tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa del comedor con los ojos de inferno queriendo traspasar la puerta con la mirada y aniquilar al niño enano.

—Ichigo, voy a salir con Toshiro, no vayas a seguirnos o ahora sí que te dejo de hablar, ¿me escuchaste?

—¿Me escuchaste? —Con voz infantil la arremedó muy chiflado.

—Estoy hablando enserio, Ichigo. —Se cruzó de brazos. Luego dio media vuelta y fue para abrir la puerta. Salió con aburrimiento y Toshiro le dio la mano. Fueron a comer en un restaurant de comida italiana y después pasaron por una heladería. Decidieron comer aquello sentados en una de las bancas del centro comercial.

Karin era hermosa. La piel blanca y suave, el cabello corto y negro, delgada y de apariencia fina.

—Siempre estás mirándome y a la vez no. —dijo Karin al verlo de reojo, disfrutando el helado. Toshiro desvió la vista y se dio cuenta que su helado se estaba derritiendo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —inquirió seriamente, como siempre.

—¿Por qué estamos saliendo exactamente, Toshiro?

El peliblanco se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de la pregunta, sintiéndose desprevenido.

—Me gustas. Pero yo a ti no.

—¿De qué hablas, Karin? Hoy estás muy rara.

—Tú eres el raro. Me ves pero al mismo tiempo no.

—Ya te dije que no sé qué me tratas de decir. —Anunció molesto.

—Siempre que voy caminando te detienes y me observas por atrás, ¿sabes por qué haces eso? —Toshiro se puso rojo, pensando lo peor —, intentas ver lo que quieres, es decir, intentas ver a alguien a través de mí, como si quisieras que yo fuera esa persona, por el cabello corto y negro, por la estatura y la complexión, ¿sabes ahora qué trato de decir? ¿Sabes quién es esa persona? —Karin estaba tranquila. Sus ojos lo miraban un poco tristes pero aun así no lo dejaba entrever mucho porque luego fruncía el ceño. Toshiro la observó como si por primera vez le pusiera atención.

—Lo siento.

—Me puse muy feliz cuando me dijiste que querías salir conmigo, pero no era algo tuyo. Tú no eres de cosas como novios, citas, humanos y eso. Tú eres capitán, soul society, sandías y Hinamori.

—¡Ah! —gritó anonadado, abriendo de más los ojos.

Karin se rio ligeramente.

Toshiro decidió tirar el helado en el bote de basura cercano y luego volvió a sentarse cerca de Karin. Tenía la mirada al suelo y la espalda encorvada en una pose de abatimiento.

—¿Qué pasa, Toshiro? Tenemos la vida de antes, aburrida y normal, ¿por qué no estar con la persona que de verdad quieres?

—No deberías decirme eso. Estoy saliendo contigo y es lo que importa.

—¿Por qué con Hinamori no?

—Hinamori es… es especial para mí. Hinamori es mi persona especial, ¿sabes? —Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa nostálgica cruzó por su rostro, aun mirando distraídamente hacia el suelo —. No puedo ni quiero hacer un hueco entre nosotros, ya estamos rotos y yo no sería capaz de quebrarnos más. No quiero arruinarlo con ella. Es demasiado valiosa para mí. No puedo permitir que nos alejemos más.

—¿Ella te quiere? Es decir, no la conozco bien pero, ¿tú crees que ella te quiere? ¿Se lo has preguntado alguna vez?

—Hinamori no está abierta para el amor. No después de la traición de Aizen.

—Eso no responde la pregunta.

—Jamás le preguntaría. De eso no se habla. No deberíamos hablar de esto, Karin.

—Sí que tenemos. Porque justo ahora ya no somos pareja. Me gustas, Toshiro, y más que eso, te quiero. Y no puedo cegarme a mí misma porque eso sería demasiado fácil y demasiado triste también. No eres feliz conmigo. Decidiste salir conmigo solo porque me parezco a Hinamori. —dijo lo último con un tono de tristeza.

Toshiro deseó decirle que no se parecía en lo más mínimo a Hinamori, pero no creyó que fuese conveniente o algo agradable para la chica, así que no dijo nada.

—Supongo que mi hermano se sentirá más tranquilo a partir de hoy. —Karin se levantó de su asiento habiendo ya terminado su helado, siguió caminando, alejándose, esta vez para siempre. Si Toshiro entrecerraba los ojos podía imaginarse que era Hinamori. Era verdad. Tal vez por eso decidió salir con Karin. Para imaginar que con la vista enmarañada que en realidad era Momo. Pero no. Nadie era igual a ella.

No era ella.

Ese día Toshiro regresó a la Soul Society, recordando lo que Karin le dijo. Por la tarde se ocupó de los deberes junto a Matsumoto. Ya por la noche se durmió temprano, estaba cansado, no tenía animos de nada. Todo el día desde hace varias semanas siempre añoraba las noches, cuando no tenía que ver a nadie ni esconderse de Hinamori. Cuando podía estar solo en la oscuridad.

"_Tú no eres de cosas como novios, citas, humanos y eso. Tú eres capitán, soul society, sandías y Hinamori"._

.

.

.

* * *

_**Toc**__, toc, toc…_

Llaman a la puerta.

Toshiro tuvo insomnio y no quiere abrir, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad lo desborda y decide levantarse. Se sorprende. Es Hina. Hinamori, como amor, Hin**amor**i.

—Tuvimos junta hace horas y no fuiste, ¿estás bien? —Hina parece preocupada.

—¡Ya no estoy con Karin! —Le grita sonrojado. Hinamori se queda con el ojo cuadrado ante la ilógica respuesta de Toshiro.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Estás mal por eso?

—No, no estoy mal. —Y ya venía siendo hora de aclararlo todo porque las circunstancias siempre encontraban excusas para separarlos más y más, y Toshiro ya no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la brecha siguiera creciendo —. ¡Estoy mal por ti!

Hinamori abrió grandes los ojos ante el repentino enojo del capitán.

—Lo sabía, es por mí —Se recriminó apenada —, por lo del ataque, yo sé que te hice daño Shiro…

—No, no es eso, ya deja de culparte, olvidé esos acontecimientos hace años y tú deberías hacer lo mismo —El ceño fruncido, los ojos turquesa decididos —, no he podido dormir bien desde que te fuiste como estudiante shinigami, desde ese día no abandonas mi mente ni un minuto, Hinamori. ¡Estoy harto de eso! De tener qué imaginarme cientos de veces cómo serían las cosas entre nosotros y luego despertarme para darme cuenta de que eres feliz sin mí. Que siempre has sido independiente y yo el dependiente. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Se supone que tú eres Fukutaicho y haces que tenga dolores de cabeza. Yo soy un capitán. Debería concentrarme en mis cosas pero todas mis cosas son _tú_. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

—Sí, entiendo. —Asiente —. ¿Pero de donde sacaste que soy feliz sin ti?

—Porque siempre ríes con los demás sin importar qué, y les das tu confianza, y eres tan amable que tienes un millón de amigos que darían la vida por ti. Andas por la vida sonriendo como si no pasara nada. Tú eres tú y eso parece que te es suficiente, estar rodeada de personas. Espera, ¿Cómo que entiendes lo que digo? Quiero decir, ¿entiendes que te quiero?

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—¡Pero no lo estoy diciendo como un amigo!

—Claro.

—¡O como un hermano!

—Lo sé.

—¡¿Entonces?!

—¿Qué?

—¡Que me digas qué piensas!

—Ah, de acuerdo. —Hay una pequeña gota de sudor al lado de la frente, está nerviosa y sonríe lo mejor que puede —. No soy feliz sin ti, Shiro. —Eso es lo primero que quiso aclarar —. Y no soy en lo absoluto independiente. Aunque me agrada que pienses eso de mí. Yo no sabía que dormías mal y lamento ser la causante de eso. ¿Todas tus cosas soy yo? —pregunta intrigada. No. Toshiro no es un chico sentimental y ella lo sabe. No puede estar sucediendo lo que ella cree. Cree mal. Toshiro jamás…

—Tú eres mi persona especial. Estamos juntos desde niños. Nunca te has dado cuenta de nada, ¿verdad? Demasiado ocupada siendo feliz o sirviendo a los demás. Esa eres, Hinamori. Por eso mis cosas son tú, siempre estás conmigo aunque no estés.

Hinamori ahora lo entiende. Abre los brazos y se adelanta, abraza a Shiro, los brazos alrededor de su cuello, cierra los ojos como no queriendo despertar de un sueño, pero no es un sueño, ya no es más un sueño.

—Siempre quise hacer esto pero pensé que te enojarías. —Le dice apretándolo contra ella. Toshiro está que no se lo puede creer. Hinamori lo está abrazando.

—¿Que me enojaría porque me das un abrazo? Tonta. —exclama bajito, le rodea la espalda baja con sus brazos, nunca la había tenido así, de ese modo. La aprieta más contra él sintiendo su cuerpo delicado y delgado. Es una experiencia nueva. No son los abrazos molestos de Matsumoto ni los abrazos de cumpleaños de Ukitake. Este abrazo es diferente. Le hace sentir la piel electrizada.

—Bueno, tienes qué aceptar que no tienes el carácter más pacífico, Shiro-chan.

—Creo que tienes razón. Lo siento. —Baja la mirada al suelo.

—Tú también eres mi persona especial. —Su voz dulce al fin está diciendo lo que Toshiro tanto imaginaba en sueños —. Siempre has sido mi persona. —Se separa un poco para verlo a la cara —. Pensé que era demasiado notorio. —Se sonroja. Toshiro también le sigue el sonrojo.

—¿Notorio?

—¿No lo era? —Eleva las cejas, sorprendida.

—No para mí. —declara con vergüenza, rascando detrás de su cabeza.

—Oh, vaya. —Sonríe feliz.

—Oye, ahora que estamos así… si quieres… ¿podrías…

—¿Darte un beso?

—Sí, vaya, lo haces tan fácil. —Se sorprende. Hinamori y él siempre han estado conectados. Todo el Seireitei lo sabe.

Toshiro cierra los ojos fuertemente como si fuesen a golpearlo y Hinamori sonríe de medio lado, él es tan tierno e inocente. No parece sentir nada hasta que de pronto algo suave choca contra sus labios, es Hina, tiene olor a dulce durazno, por un momento sus labios solo están tocándose, sin moverse, hasta que tímidamente comienzan a abrirse temblorosamente, inexpertos. No lo saben pero es el primer beso de ambos.

Es el primer beso de muchos.

.

.

.

* * *

**H**ay luz aquí. Parece como si los mismos ángeles habitasen el cuarto blanco.

Antes estuve muy asustado, había sangre y Hinamori gritaba con dolor, yo le sostenía las manos mirándola a la cara mientras ella lloraba asustada. Sus dulces manos se aferraban a mi como su puerto seguro. Y de pronto un pequeño llanto. Hinamori se relajó, ya no lloraba, estaba quieta, mirándome expectante. Yo, todo nervioso, lo único que atinaba a hacer era seguirla mirando a ella.

—Está sano. —dijo el médico, trayendo un bebé hacia Hina. La pequeña bolita estaba envuelta en una cobijita blanca, las enfermeras lo habían aseado y estaba muy bonito. Pero Hinamori estaba muy cansada y miraba el techo parpadeando lentamente, como queriendo dormir. El doctor dijo que ella estaba bien, que el primer parto a veces era más difícil.

Momo se durmió por un par de horas y cuando despertó yo ya estaba con ella y el bebé.

—Déjame verlo. —Me pidió emocionada. Con cuidado le puse al niño en los brazos.

Y ahora está ahí, conociendo a su hijo, observándolo cándidamente mientras sus ojos sentimentales están llorosos. Es el hijo de Momo y el mío también. Y es cuando veo como una luz que resplandece sobre nosotros, algo bendito, como diciendo que nuestros problemas se acabaron por un tiempo, que estamos en descanso, en stand by, que éste es nuestro momento de luz. Estoy cansado de las guerras y las luchas, de las zampakuto, de los humanos, de los hollows, de los quincies, estoy cansado del mundo que no nos ha dejado en paz en mucho tiempo, pero ahora que estoy aquí con Hina, la veo y pienso que realmente todo mi pasado valió la pena por éste momento. Este día en que dejo de ser solo yo para ser _nosotros_.

Nosotros, Hina, nuestro hijo y yo. Los tres.

Hinamori contempla con tanta ternura a su bebé que tengo deseos de acercarme, me sorprendo totalmente cuando esa pequeña manita sostiene mi dedo índice, abro un poco más los ojos, la sensación de sus deditos apretando me hace irme del mundo. Es como una conexión que acabo de hacer ahora que estamos los tres. Hinamori me observa con lágrimas en los ojos, con esa mirada marca Hina. Sus ojos violetas. Paso mi brazo libre por los hombros de mi todavía novia.

—Ya no estamos solos, Momo. —Le digo y me observa.

—No, ya no —Sonríe mientras vemos al pequeñín, todo parece ser tan mágico —, quiero otro, Shiro.

—¡Oye, espérate! —Le grito mientras ella sonríe bromista, nuestro hijo también parece sonreír.

Paciencia. Hay que tener paciencia. Las cosas buenas llegan poco a poco. Paciencia, Hinamori, voy a darte todos los hijos que tú quieras. No estaremos solos nunca más.


End file.
